The Invasion of the Cosmic Kind
by Archaeologist of Humanity
Summary: Who knew that the day would come when the Heroes of Liberal, would be called upon again after the incident with the Aureole? This time, they have to defeat an enemy, who have the ability to use powers above their own: But the power to use the power of Space and the Cosmic Winds to give them an advantage...Only Time will tell if they can...Or cannot meet the onslaught before them.
FINISH THE FIRST AND SECOND CHAPTERS (and third if you have it =p) IF YOU HAVEN'T ALREADY. LEGEND OF HEROES – TRAILS IN THE SKY. (SORA NO KISEKI). Trust me…You'll be confused if you don't!

Like my other M rated stories – This is NOT for the kids…In fact this goes very dark…I plan to get as dark as I can with my current skill level…Anyway, on with the show! ENJOY! (I worked hard on this...Please let me know what ya'll think! ;))

* * *

 _ **The Legend of Heroes –**_

 ** _Title: The Invasion of the Cosmic Kind.  
_** Summary: - Who knew that the day would come when the Heroes of Liberal, would be called upon again after the incident with the Aureole…But this time…To defeat an enemy…Who not only has the ability to use powers above their own…But the power to use the power of Space and the Cosmic Winds to challenge them...Only Time will tell if they can...Or cannot meet the onslaught before them...

 ** _Chapter 1: The familiar places that change with Time._**

Overcast Clouds covered the whole Liberal Kingdom. They were dark cream…Foreshadowing something rather dark that was going to happen…and it was going to happen soon.

This would have been an ideal time for the Bracers of the Kingdom to relax and/or enjoy some downtime in one of the guild branches.

Yet there was no such thing planned by Destiny for Estelle and her group...Not by a long shot. It would have been nice…But it was far from being the case…Especially now – Today.

A young bracer by the name of Anelace stood with her sword in her right hand, then after a few minutes Anelace sheathed her sword and looked out across the whole town of Rolent. She had come to visit Estelle but, unfortunately, she had to fight four monsters on her way into town.

There was a problem though...There were no monsters actually inside the town, which was a good point, but...There was nothing else in sight. The buildings were there...The boxes were there...Just no...People.

Anelace walks forwards into the town, looking around several times as she does so.

'These boxes look like they have things in them...Packing manifests…food…clothing…where IS everyone exactly?'

Anelace had come by foot this time. Airships are good...But if you use them ALL the time...They can get BORING. That with the fog added. Not a good idea...Nor was it was nice one. The airship might crash if it went to land and hit some buildings rather than the landing area/port.

Anelace walks towards the Bracer Guild Branch in Rolent, opening the door, an odd smell between something rotten and something almost…burnt hit her nostrils. 'That's an odd smell...' She sniffed. 'It's almost…It smells as if something or someone's died…Ugh…I must press on though! Someone could be hurt!' She shook her head, trying to ignore the smell, and moved forwards into the Guild Branch.

Anelace turned around, expecting to see the receptionist so she smiled. "Hey Aina! Certainly weird outside, what's-" Anelace's words trailed off, she felt her breath was caught in her throat, as she saw the scene before her:

Aina was sprawled over the desk. A crimson note in her right hand but most importantly there was blood everywhere. Parts of the poor receptionist's body were in random places: Including her right arm on the phone. She had clearly tried getting a message out. The scene before her was like a person's worst nightmare.

The normally organized and clean books either were torn apart or had been thrown around the room. The desk was shattered in multiple places. Glass was sticking up and (most likely) into Aina in her throat, head and many other places that Anelace dare not know. Her former blonde hair had gone pink because of the blood. This must have happened a while ago – As Aina was motionless…Her skin was white as well…Poor woman.

"Aina..."

Anelace whispers. Instantly putting her left hand over her mouth in horror.

Just as Anelace was about to race over to Aina, she stopped. She heard something moving upstairs. It didn't sound human at all. In fact - It sounded machine. With every step it took, her eyes darted around the place, looking for somewhere she could be. Not far from the door…Yet not far from the phone. This message simply HAD to get out…One way…Or the other.

Anelace spun to the left (where the stairs were) and pulled out her sword. Her training, as a bracer, had trained her for all kinds of situations like this. She just never thought she'd be in one. She gulped in half fear and half-unknowing as she wished Estelle or Agate here…Or maybe Grant…that would be better. At least she wouldn't have to be so DAMN SCARED!

The problem with the machine sound was that it didn't sound like ordinary machines that say, Ouroborous, would come up with as it had the beeps and whirling sounds, but, the sound on the floor boards wasn't right...They were soft. Nothing like the heavy mechanized things, that Ouroborous had designed before, that would have attacked at a moment's notice in the past.

Nothing could prepare her for the next few events as a girl (looking no older than she does) descended the stairs. She too had a sword, although this one was on her back, her hair was light brown (you could mistake it for blonde-haired person if you weren't careful). She was of medium build…Between Estelle and Anelace in terms of weight…she had a rather peculiar device on the right side of her face…

It was very strange, freaky to, red left eye that turned in a semicircle that was attached to several lines that reached to (and around) her left ear lobe. What…What was she?

"Who are you?"

Anelace whispered, pointing her sword at the girl who didn't even appear threatened…In any form.

"My name is Index Seven, Seven Three Nine Molly Jorna. Part of the Inter-Galactic Organization to bring about order and self-sustaining life through means of perpetual motion devices known as, Cosmic Knifes, cultivating the cosmos into a freer society that will climax with the revival of the Architect. In short? Paradise."

It was just as well Anelace was in front of this girl. This…Well, Molly Jorna may as well be her name to her, was talking about reviving someone?

Anelace gulped. "So…You want to revive someone?"

ISSTN Molly Jorna nodded her head slowly. "Correct."

Anelace was only slightly scared. This girl was talking in machine…It was difficult to focus when she didn't even sound HUMAN.

"Ummm…Can we have some light?"

ISSTN Molly nodded again. "Lights." Upon saying so the lights in the bracer guild branch came on revealing that this 'Molly' girl was dressed in an outfit that really did scream she was outer space:-

For once thing, she had several weapons. Two knifes either side of her chest, held by a strap that came across from her back. Her long cloak reached down to the floor. Black trousers with two leather black boots made from steel.

Her expression never changed from serious. Her eyes were gold…That was weird. Well…Not quite gold…More an aquatic gold. Blue crossed with Gold. Who knew...?

Anelace coughed as she looked outside. "Did you cause the fog?" She was trying to avoid talking about Aina or her other bracer friends who would (most likely) be on their way by now.

"I did"

Anelace felt herself getting upset but choose to push it aside. She needed information that she could pass on. "Okay…How about…"

"I did kill the receptionist. If that's what you are worried about"

Anelace nearly snapped at this. "HOW COULD YOU DO SOMETHING SO EVIL TO SOMEONE – WHO HAS DONE NOTHING TO YOU?"

Molly turned her attention from the Anelace, to the receptionist, then back to Anelace again. "I am going to disappear in a few minutes. I will leave you with this though…" She pulled out a gun, and judging from it, it was not an orbal gun. (In other words? VERY DANGEROUS) Anelace put up her hands and let go off her sword. It clanged to the ground just as Tita/Renne both knocked the door down.

"I'm a Time Soldier. Our plan will succeed. Just say out off our way if you want to survive. I have no problem with you staying alive…Just stay out of our way and I'll make sure you're around to see the Architect's revival."

In addition, with that Anelace heard the gunfire, Molly's expression changed to a sadistic smile as she disappeared and Tita/Renne followed by Agate and Estelle raced in.

Renne looked around the room and frowned while Tita looked to Agate who couldn't believe his eyes either.

"Fuck…Whoever did this is going to be fucking sorry…" She heard him whisper the swear words, but it was true, it was a horrific scene in front of them…THAT was for sure.

The others were arriving as Anelace felt the blood trickle out of her mouth forcing her to fall backwards.

Thankfully, Estelle had her in a cradle like state in seconds.

"ANELACE!" Estelle screamed. "What the…WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED TO YOU!"

Anelace half smiled, half winced as she saw Estelle's eyes looking down her and into her own. "Eh…heh…I tried to help… I wanted to…see you…but I…." Anelace winced in deep pain to which Estelle shook her head. "Don't move alright?" Anelace tried to move her arm, Estelle instantly holding it. "I said DON'T MOVE" She ordered the older girl. "You need your strength"

Olivier, who had half stumbled through the door, (Just arrived…he could say, "Fashionably late" but I think he'd be dead within seconds) walks over. "We need to get her medical help! I su-"Agate put his fist on Olivier's head, knocking him out, and pointed to the hotel. "Kevin's in town the last I heard! LET'S GO!"

Agate and Grant helped to get Anelace to the hotel while Renne kicked a nearby can of drink over. Its contents lying acid to the already stained floorboards.

"Great…" She mumbled. "A Time Soldier…and now I get lumped with YOU…" She kicked Olivier who only mumbled, "Oh, la, la" In his sleep back at her. Renne giggled. "Maybe this could be fun?"

Renne ended up kicking Olivier well into the following morning while Kevin Graham made it so Anelace would be OK.

[ _ **Undisclosed Location]**_

 _ **"Those people are so BORING!"**_

"I take it you enjoyed your visit?"

" _ **'Suppose..."**_

"Alrighty. We're almost ready for stage 2..."

 _ **"I'm looking forward to causing this kind of damage...Although if we could have kept the casualties to a minimum...It would have been better"**_

"I know Molly...I know"

[Chapter 2 to come…please standby =p]


End file.
